<p>Phase 1 trials with HA22, a new more active form of BL22 have been initiated in CLL and Hairy Cell Leukemia.</p><P>A phase 2 trial with immunotoxin BL22 that targets CD22 on Hairy Cell Leukemia has been completed. 32 patients have been treated and about half of these patients have under gone complete remissions.</P><P>A phase 1 trial with BL22 in pediatric ALL is open in collaboration with Dr. Alan Wayne, P.O.B. The current dose level is 40 microgram/kg Q.O.D. x 6. No major toxicities have occurred and anti-tumor activity has been observed.</P><P>Two phase 1 trials with immunotoxin SS1P given by continuous infusion or Q.O.D. x 3 for mesothelioma, pancreatic cancer and ovarian cancer have been completed. Several minor responses were observed. A phase 2 trial combining SS1P with chemotherapy is planned to open in late 2007.</P><P>A phase 1 trial in CLL with immunotoxin LMB 2 targeting CD25 is open. Also a phase 1 trial in CTCL is open.</P>